Things will get better
by amerta rosella
Summary: "Mum, apa kau juga secantik perempuan itu waktu menikah dengan Dad dulu?"/ "Ibumu jauh lebih cantik dari pada si pengantin wanita waktu itu, juga lebih cantik dari seorang putri dalam kisah dongeng yang suka dibacakannya sebelum kau tidur."—birthday fic for Clarione! selamat berkurang umur!


Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan milik Isayama Hajime. Saya nggak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk material apa pun. Kecuali kesenangan hati karena udah berhasil nulis Rivetra =)).

Standard warning applied, AU. Swing style (entah kenapa, saya nyaman dengan gaya ini). Birthday fic for Clarione! (**note**: happy birthday teh yun! wish u all the best. ini kado kecil dariku untukmu, tehsay XD. mohon diterima ya!).

Happy reading, dear~

.

.

.

.

Ruangan rias pengantin itu dihuni oleh dua orang perempuan yang kelihatan sibuk, yang satunya sibuk membenarkan tatanan gaun si wanita yang sebentar lagi akan berstatus sebagai istri orang, sedangkan yang sedang dibenarkan tatanan gaunnya terlalu sibuk mengurusi perasaannya sendiri yang tidak karuan.

Sebenarnya mereka hanya menunggu sampai seseorang membuka pintu ruangan rias, dan memberitahukan bahwa si mempelai perempuan harus bersiap-siap pergi ke gedung pemberkatan karena acara sakral sudah akan di mulai bersama sang ayah.

"Bagaimana dengan penampilanku?"

"Kau terlihat memesona dengan gaun itu, Sasha."

"Uh … aku tidak pernah segugup ini sebelumnya," Sasha Braus berucap resah, dengan ketakutan yang melebur dalam kata. Sedangkan Petra Rall tersenyum lembut sebagai respon, sedikit membenarkan potongan gaun Sasha yang ekornya bisa dibilang cukup panjang.

Ia memandangi pantulan cermin panjang yang menampilkan refleksi Sasha Braus dengan gaun pengantin putih gadingnya yang terlihat sangat memesona, calon pengantin pria tak akan menyesal karena menyewa wedding organizer milik Petra.

Ah, perempuan berambut coklat pendek itu merasakan bahwa dia sepertinya rindu saat-saat seperti ini terulang kembali dalam hidupnya, seperti ini—pernikahan—rasa gugup—dan kebahagiaan yang tak mampu di ungkap oleh kata.

Ada sedikit guratan mendung dalam senyum itu, karena Petra tahu kejadian seperti ini tak akan pernah terulang lagi dalam hidupnya, upacara sakral yang hanya sekali untuk seumur hidup. Itu sudah harga mati. Hatinya tak memungkiri bahwa ada rasa iri dengan Sasha yang akan menjadi ratu sehari.

"Kau hanya perlu tenang, semuanya memang serba terasa mendebarkan," kata Petra sambil terkekeh pelan. Dengan senyum tak sampai mata yang membuat matanya agak menyipit.

"Aku takut, rasanya perutku mual, semuanya campur aduk, Petra," keluh Sasha, menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sudah dipoles dengan _lipstick _natural. Sasha Braus tahu bahwa ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa pun seharusnya, karena ia dan calon suaminya percaya bahwa konsep rancangan Petra -sahabatnya, merupakan yang terbaik, "Tapi sungguh, aku bahagia sekali," ungkapnya, mata coklat Sasha mulai berkaca-kaca, menahan haru.

Petra sangat mengerti dan paham dengan apa yang dirasakan Sasha.

Perasaan campur aduk yang membuat jantungmu berdebar-debar tak menentu, menguras emosi dan membuatmu merasakan bahagia yang tak mampu di ekspresikan dengan kata-kata.

Pernah merasakannya membuat Petra memahami hal itu.

"Kau tak akan membiarkan _make-up _yang kau kenakan luntur bukan," candaan Petra tak menghapus kegelisahan Sasha, "Mungkin kau butuh minum, Sasha. Percaya padaku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku juga pernah merasakan seperti yang kau rasakan saat ini."

Ada segelas air mineral dengan sedotan di atas meja rias yang letaknya tak jauh darinya, Petra mengambilnya dan menyerahkan itu pada Sasha, agar si mempelai perempuan merasa lebih tenang, "Waktu itu, aku juga sama gugupnya sepertimu saat ini. Aku juga merasakan kebahagiaan dan ketakutan menjadi satu. Tapi untungnya, semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana—" wajah Petra terlihat cerah, matanya memancarkan kilauan kebahagiaan yang samar.

"_Okay_, meski pernikahanmu tujuh tahun lalu membuatku agak terkejut karena Levi mencumbumu sepanas itu, Petra."

Sasha mengingatkan Petra dengan kejadian yang menyebabkan perempuan Braus itu merona tujuh tahun lalu, mengakibatkan Sasha tak mampu menahan tawanya atas perkataannya tadi. Matanya berkilat antusias, sambil mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang telah terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu, dan tanpa sadar ucapannya membuat semburat merah muncul di wajah Petra.

"—ah, gugupmu sudah hilang rupanya," balas Petra, mencoba untuk bersikap tenang.

Petra menarik napas sekaligus berusaha menahan senyum yang ingin sekali tersungging di bibirnya. Perkataan Sasha tadi membuatnya teringat akan kejadian beberapa tahun silam, momen di mana Petra tak mungkin melupakannya begitu saja.

Tidak akan pernah dilupakannya seumur hidup.

"Wajahmu merah, Petra! Ah meski sudah menjadi seorang Ibu, kau tetap kelihatan manis jika merona," puji Sasha dengan cengiran lebarnya, kedengaran tulus sekaligus _menggoda_. Sepertinya perempuan itu telah melupakan sejumput kegelisahannya tadi. Benar-benar perempuan yang mudah berganti-ganti suasana hati. Petra tak pernah habis pikir dengan sifat Sasha yang satu itu.

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengganggu perbincangan mereka.

Di sana seorang pria muncul mengenakan jas hitam armani dengan matanya yang selalu terlihat tajam, menatap keduanya sambil berkata, "Mempelai wanita harus bersiap untuk pergi ke gedung," ujarnya dengan mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya, lalu menatap sebuah jam yang melingkar di tangan, "dan Petra, kita juga harus ke gedung. Anak-anak sudah menunggu di dalam mobil."

Petra mengangguk, mengerti apa yang dikatakan Levi Rivaille—suaminya.

"Percaya bahwa semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana, Sasha," Petra menyemangati Sasha, ada keyakinan dalam perkataannya, "Jean pasti menunggumu di altar dengan tidak sabar." Mengedipkan sebelah matanya, sedikit guyonan untuk mencairkan kegugupan Sasha yang sepertinya kembali hadir, "Tuhan memberkatimu, Sasha ..."

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau rindu momen-momen pernikahan seperti ini?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan Levi begitu mereka sampai di gedung gereja yang suasanya sudah mulai ramai, tempat pemberkataan kedua teman sepermainan mereka dulu sewaktu duduk di bangku sekolah menengah, di mana Jean Krischtein dan Sasha Braus akan mengucapkan janji sehidup semati.

Mereka duduk di bagian kursi belakang, dengan dua orang anaknya, laki-laki dan perempuan—kembar identik.

Walau seharusnya; sebagai tamu istimewa keluarga Rivaille dipersilakan untuk mengisi kursi depan, dekat dengan altar. Tapi Levi tidak mau. Berada di bangku belakang menciptakan _privasi.  
_

"Tentu saja …." ucap Petra yang selalu terpesona dengan pesta pernikahan, "Bagaimana denganmu, Levi?" Petra bertanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, ia kemudian menjatuhkan tatapannya pada kedua anak kembarnya yang kelihatan duduk dengan tenang: menunggu bunyi lonceng gereja, dan menanti dengan penasaran si mempelai perempuan yang belum waktunya untuk menampakan diri, merasa agak aneh karena si pengantin pria sudah berdiri di sana bersama dengan seorang pendeta.

Itu adalah isi kepala kebanyakan anak-anak yang baru pertama kali menghadiri upacara pernikahan.

"Biasa saja," pria itu membalas tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

Petra tahu benar bagaimana sifat suaminya itu, pria yang kadang sungkan untuk mengakui kebenaran yang di katakan oleh hati lewat lisan.

"Mum, apa ini akan menarik?"

Antonio Rivaille bertanya, bocah laki-laki berusia enam tahun yang mengenakan jas itu bertanya dengan kilatan matanya yang menatap Petra antusias, juga penuh keluguan khas anak-anak.

"Tentu saja, An," jawab ibu dari dua orang anak itu.

Petra tahu Antonio mungkin belum mengerti apa yang dinamakan pesta pernikahan. Toh baru kali ini ia dan Levi sepakat untuk mengajak kedua anak mereka untuk hadir di pernikahan Jean dan Sasha.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Mum?" kali ini giliran putri mereka yang bernama Minerva bertanya, anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang itu menunggu dengan tidak sabar apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada sebuah boneka beruang yang menggenggam hati miliknya.

"Sebentar lagi, Minerva," Levi menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuk istrinya, mengusap puncak kepala putrinya dengan perasaannya yang hangat, "Lagi pula kau tidak akan mengerti," lanjutnya kemudian, terdengar meremehkan dan membuat Minerva menggembungkan kedua pipinya sebagai respon.

Lalu hening yang cukup panjang di antara keluarga itu. Sebelum akhirnya Petra berkata.

"Entah kenapa, rasanya hatiku ikut berdebar-debar," ungkapnya lirih. Rona kebahagiaan jelas sekali ketara di matanya. Ia memang seorang wedding organizer, namun ini adalah pernikahan kedua yang dihadirinya. Yang pertama; tentu saja pernikahannya.

Seorang WO bukan berarti harus ikut menyaksikan pesta pernikahan, bukan.

"Kita bisa mengulangi pesta _pernikahan _kita seperti yang kau mau, jika kau menginginkannya." Balas Levi berbisik. Laki-laki itu memasang ekspresi yang dingin, seolah membuat orang yang baru mengenalnya atau melihatnya—menilai bahwa dia adalah pria yang angkuh.

"Kurasa ... sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu di ulang dengan hal itu."

.

.

.

.

Musik pengiring pengantin mulai terdengar memenuhi gedung. Semuanya di harap untuk tidak berisik.

Harmonisasi antara piano dan lonceng gereja. Perpaduan yang membuatmu seperti merasakan terjebak dalam sebuah pesta dansa di negeri dongeng anak-anak sebelum ke pulau kapuk.

Semua mata tertuju pada pintu utama, yang sepanjang jalannya sudah digelar karpet merah, dengan dua orang photografer yang berada di sudut ruangan, mengabadikan.

Ada Sasha Braus yang muncul dengan gaun pengantinnya yang indah, berjalan perlahan menuju altar bersama dengan Mr. Braus—ayahnya—sambil dua orang remaja memeganggi ekor gaunnya, dan dua orang bocah perempuan menaburkan bunga mawar putih di belakang Sasha dengan memasang senyum yang lebar.

"Matamu tak sejalan dengan yang kau ucapkan, Sayang," ada kekehan tawa pelan yang begitu samar saat Levi mengucapkan itu, mereka masih berbisik-bisik agar tidak mengganggu upacara, "Kau tahu bahwa kau tidak bisa membohongiku—" anak-anak mereka tidak peduli dengan percakapan kedua orang tuanya, mereka terlalu sibuk menatap si pengantin perempuan.

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku ingin kembali mengulangnya?" Petra bertanya sambil menatap Levi. Menyorotkan kepolosan sosok malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi.

Bertahun-tahun di lewati bersama-sama membuat mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain. Termasuk Levi yang mengerti apa yang diinginkan Petra.

"Karena kau merindukan momen-momen seperti ini. Walau aku tahu, merindukannya bukan berarti kau ingin mengulanginya kembali." Jawab Levi, sambil berdehem pelan, membenarkan pita suaranya.

Ah, _percuma mengelak._

.

.

.

.

Kelihatan jelas sekali, di depan altar; Jean Kirschtein tidak mengedipkan matanya—dan tak menyembunyikan pandangan terkesimanya dari Sasha Braus (perempuan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya) mengulurkan tangan, menunggu sambutan dari Sasha yang sudah sampai di depan altar.

Ini pertanda bahwa ayahnya Sasha sudah menyelesaikan perannya sebagai sosok laki-laki tegas dan berwibawa yang melindungi putrinya, menyerahkan tanggung jawab itu pada Jean.

Sepasang mata Petra kembali berkaca-kaca, baginya saat-saat seperti ini adalah yang paling mengharukan, ia mengangguk tanpa suara untuk membalas argumen Levi, "Aku tak ingin mengulang kembali pesta pernikahan kita tujuh tahun lalu. Karena bagiku, pesta itu hanya sekali seumur hidup."

Levi hanya mengangguk tanpa ada niat untuk kembali membalas, ia tahu Petra pasti mengingini pesta seperti ini kembali hadir dalam kehidupannya. Hanya saja Levi tahu benar bagaimana sifat Petra yang selalu memikirkan semuanya terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan.

"Levi, entah kenapa ... rasanya melihat Jean yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasha, membuatku kembali mengingat ketika kau mengulurkan tanganmu untuk menyambutku, dan saat itu matamu menatapku dengan yakin, membuat hatiku berkata bahwa aku tidak pernah salah menaruh hatiku padamu."

Petra berucap dengan setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Hatinya berdenyut.

Rasanya seperti kembali bernostalgia setelah tujuh tahun berlalu.

"Aku juga masih mengingat dan seolah bisa merasakan bagaimana tanganmu yang gemetar dalam genggamanku, matamu yang berkaca-kaca dan rasa gugupmu yang berlebihan."

Ia memang bukan pria yang pintar bermain kata-kata, menjadi apa adanya adalah pilihan Levi. Dan itu adalah hal yang membuat Petra jatuh cinta pada pria berdarah Prancis itu.

"Aku juga tahu kau sebenarnya sangat gugup waktu itu, Levi." Petra ingat ketika Levi beberapa kali meremas jemarinya, membagi rasa gugup itu bersama.

"Tapi tidak berlebihan sepertimu," Levi membela diri. Ia memandang Petra, yang menurutnya tak kalah cantik dengan si mempelai perempuan hari ini.

Meski semua mata tertuju pada Sasha Braus, menurutnya hanya Petra Rall yang paling indah di matanya, dengan kecantikan natural dan kelembutan yang terpancar jelas dari wanita yang sudah tujuh tahun menjadi tempatnya untuk pulang, dan _menyimpan hatinya_ di sana.

"Mum, apa kau juga secantik perempuan itu waktu menikah dengan Dad dulu?" Minerva bertanya pelan, gadis kecil itu mengerti kalau semuanya diharap tenang. Tapi ia tak lagi duduk dengan tenang, melainkan berdiri dan bergantian menatap ibunya dengan si pengantin wanita.

"Ah—em, Mum tidak tahu—"

"Ibumu jauh lebih cantik dari pada si pengantin wanita waktu itu, juga lebih cantik dari seorang putri dalam kisah dongeng yang suka dibacakannya sebelum kau tidur." Levi menyela dengan cepat, perkataannya yang tenang dan menatap Petra hangat membuat perempuan itu merona.

.

.

.

.

Upacara pengucapan janji sehidup semati di mulai, terlihat di sana Jean mengucapkan janji sehidup sematinya dengan lancar, memecah kegugupan dan keraguan.

Sedangkan Sasha, dia mengucapkan janji itu dengan air matanya yang berlinang sebagai luapan kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga.

Para tamu undangan menahan haru. Tapi Levi tidak termasuk.

"Benarkah?" rupanya Minerva lebih tertarik dengan pembicaraan ayahnya di banding duduk dengan tenang seperti Antonio dan menyaksikan upacara pernikahan itu.

"Apa Dad pernah berbohong?" perkataan Levi di balas gelengan cepat oleh Minerva.

Toh anak perempuan berambut hitam legam itu tahu ibunya memang cantik.

Potret pernikahan ayah dan ibunya tidak di pajang di dinding rumah mereka—(lantaran kata ayahnya, hanya _keluarga _yang boleh melihat foto bersejarah itu)— melainkan di simpan rapi dalam sebuah album yang diletakan dalam laci bivet TV ruang tamu, dan kadang kala kalau dia ingin, biasanya Minerva suka melihatnya bersama dengan ibunya.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu memuji, Levi—" bisik Petra, wajahnya masih memunculkan rona kemerahan.

"Siapa yang memuji, aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada anak kita." Levi menekankan ucapannya, terdengar pelan namun tegas, "toh jarang-jarang aku _memujimu _'kan."

Ekspresi Levi yang tetap dingin walau pun nadanya terdengar meledek di akhir kalimat membuat Petra ingin sekali memeluk suaminya itu bila tak ingat ada di mana mereka sekarang. Petra Rall tak memungkiri kalau ia _gemas _akan sifat Levi yang suka menerbangkannya tinggi dan kemudian menghempaskannya begitu saja.

Lalu, ketika matanya melihat sepasang mata legam milik Levi, ia bisa merasakan bahwa hatinya _menghangat_. Tatapan mata _itu_ memang tajam bagaikan mata pisau, yang kadang bisa menelanjanginya, namun juga penuh kehangatan.

"Levi … tidak biasanya kau senang banyak bicara," Petra tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia menahan senyumnya, mendapati seorang Levi Rivaille yang biasanya lebih memilih diam dari banyaknya kata kini _berucap banyak _adalah kebahagiaan sederhana bagi Petra.

"Sebentar lagi awal bulan oktober—ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang ke tujuh," tangannya yang dingin menggenggam jemari Petra. Beruntung lah karena mereka duduk berdekatan, di bagian bangku belakang, "Kita bisa merayakannya dengan pesta kebun di belakang rumah dan mengundang beberapa orang."

Selama ini keduanya hanya merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan dengan biasa-biasa saja, belum pernah dirayakan dengan sebuah pesta, karena Levi tak begitu suka dengan perayaan. Jadi ketika Levi berkata seperti itu, ada segelintir rasa tidak percaya dalam hati Petra Rall— apa suaminya terbentur, tadi?—pikirnya cemas.

Petra menatap Levi dengan penuh tanya, dan di tatap seperti itu membuat Levi mengernyitkan alis.

Kenapa rasanya tatapan mata Petra seakan dia baru saja berkata 'Bagaimana bila setelah pulang dari sini kita buat sebelas adik sekaligus untuk Antonio dan Minerva'.

"Tapi—" wanita berusia awal tiga puluhan itu belum menyelesaikan perkataannya karena keburu di potong oleh Levi.

"Tidak boleh ada penolakan. Kurasa anak-anak akan senang melihat ibunya mengenakan gaun. Meski aku tahu tubuhmu tak se-_indah_ dulu—" Petra mencubit kecil pinggang Levi, membuat pria itu menyeringai, "walau begitu, bagiku kamu tetap yang paling indah. Bagaimana, kau setuju 'kan Petra?"

Pesta pernikahaan sahabatnya itu tak lagi mencuri perhatian Petra, karena wanita itu kini tengah memikirkan tawaran Levi, pun Petra tahu Levi tak memperbolehkan dirinya menolak, jadi wanita itu hanya menjawab, "Em, kupikir itu ide yang bagus." Meski mereka tahu bahwa nanti akan ada kantong yang terogoh cukup dalam, "Apa kau yakin, Levi?"

"Aku selalu yakin dengan apa yang kulakukan, dengan apa yang kupilih, kalau aku ragu, aku tak akan mengatakan itu." Wajah Levi mendekat, mereka tahu bahwa kini semua mata tertuju pada si pengantin yang tengah bertukar cincin, "termasuk, aku yakin bahwa yang kulakukan bersamamu adalah yang terbaik—"

Dan ciuman hangat mendarat di pipi Petra.

Keduanya tidak tahu bahwa sejak tadi, ada Connie Springer dan Eren Jeager yang duduk di belakang mereka, mengabadikan momen itu dengan kamera milik Eren, di mana saat-saat paling langka adalah melihat sosok Levi Rivaille yang biasanya dingin dan angkuh itu menjadi nampak _hangat._

.

.

.

.

"Eren, jangan seenaknya mengambil gambar orang," itu peringatan Annie Leonhardt, istri dari Eren Jeager, begitu melihat suaminya yang sibuk bersama Connie melihat-lihat gambar yang berhasil mereka dapatkan.

"Shhhtttt ... Jarang-jarang lho kita melihat Levi seperti ini. Lagi pula, nanti malam pasti semua kerabat Jean dan Sasha, termasuk kita, akan mengumpul di rumah . Potret ini bisa dijadikan bahan obrolan yang menyenangkan, Ann."

"Betul itu, Annie." Connie menimpali.

Eren dan Connie membayangkan wajah menyebalkan Levi yang menahan malu begitu mereka membahas hal itu nanti malam dengan senyuman jahil.

.

.

.

.

Upacara pernikahan itu telah usai, tiba saatnya acara melempar bunga. Konon katanya siapa yang berhasil mendapatkan bunga itu akan _secepatnya menyusul. _Tapi itu sebenarnya hanya sebuah guyonan untuk meramaikan pesta pernikahan, walau tak sedikit orang yang memercayai hal itu.

Levi tidak suka dengan acara melempar buket bunga pengantin.

Karena ia harus menahan kejengkelannya sebab putri kecilnya merengek untuk diperbolehkan menangkap buket bunga lily of the valley milik Sasha ketika Levi melarangnya dengan tegas.

Petra sudah membujuk Levi untuk memberi izin pada putri mereka, dengan dirinya menemani Minerva menangkap bunga itu, toh ia yakin Minerva tak mungkin mendapatkannya.

Lagian, anak kecil memang selalu penasaran dengan sesuatu.

Ada sedikit keributan di kecil di antara keluarga itu, meski akhirnya Levi Rivaille, sebagai sosok paling tua diharuskan mengalah.

Meski pria itu yakin; sebenarnya Petra juga ingin mendapatkan buket bunga itu.

Antonio yang sejak tadi diam melihat keributan yang tak memancing perhatian eksitensi luar hanya memberikan pandangan tidak mengerti.

Mendadak, Levi terserang _migrain _begitu melihat buket bunga yang dilempar Sasha tersebut jatuh ke tangan Petra.

.

.

.

.

(I want that going OK. As long as I got you and you got me - things will get better.)

.

.

.

.

fin.

* * *

**note**:

buat yang udah nyempetin baca, _makasih banyak_ :'). entah kenapa saya pengen sifat Levi yg kayak gini ke Petra. terus sebenernya ini beneran dari kisah nyata orang tua saya beberapa tahun lalu yg ngebuat saya kembali mengenang momen itu walau ga terlalu inget sih XD (tapi saya udah gede, ga sekecil Minerva/Antonio), hehehe. n cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari lagu; things will get better, btw. udah malem n saya bahagia tulisan ini kelar.

see you next time, g'nite!

agnes.


End file.
